


The Amazing Spider-Kiss

by dreamcp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, idk this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance gets a little stuck, Keith is unimpressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing Spider-Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok everyone was so nice on my other Klance fic. You guys are the best. And I've been sucked into this pairing like you wouldn't believe, so here's another. It doesn't reeeeeally need a T rating, I'm just being safe I guess. Thanks for reading!

“Hey, Keith? Babe? I, um, I might need a hand over here. Kinda. Also, hurry.”

Keith nearly groaned. Whatever Lance had gotten himself into, he had a feeling it would take a little more than just a “hand” to fix. He'd turned his back for five minutes, how could Lance have possibly gotten into trouble already?

“Do you know where I can find you?” Keith asked over the comms. He started to walk in the direction he'd last seen Lance, nearly tripping over a tree root.

“Uh, well, I’m in a tree,” Lance started. Keith did groan at that. “Everything looks the same from where I am, I don't know. Oh, wait, there's a big group of berry bushes a couple feet away– _shit!”_

Lance’s voice cut out suddenly. Keith called Lance’s name a few times; nothing. Worry began to flood him as he stumbled through the forest’s underbrush. 

They'd been sent to this planet for reconnaissance in teams of two. The majority of the planet was covered in heavy rainforest consisting of huge, orange trees that gave off a faint pepper scent. As far as they knew, it was uninhabited. It seemed like an ideal place to hide something, and the Princess suspected a Galra base on the surface somewhere. Unfortunately for them, the density of the trees made it difficult to any of their scans to penetrate. Even their lions were too big to bring along, so they trekked on foot.

Lance had been complaining the whole way, and Keith had grown sick of it very early on. They had a mission regardless of the terrain or the heat and humidity, and besides, this was the sort of thing their training was supposed to prepare them for. Though, to be honest, that might have been the problem: Lance always did his best to skip the more intensive training sessions, preferring to hide out in the kitchen with Hunk or take Keith back to his room. Keith could never find it in himself to complain about the latter.

“Lance?” Keith tried again. No answer. “Lance, I swear to god if you don't answer soon I'm going to drag you back to the ship and kick your ass myself–”

Keith paused. He'd stepped into a small clearing in the middle of the trees. Bushes with some kind of strange berries filled the space. And, swaying upside-down from the vine wrapped around his leg, was Lance, his helmet lying on the forest floor.

“Hey,” Lance said casually.

“How,” deadpanned Keith.

“Okay, well I thought maybe a high vantage point would be good, right? So I climbed up to that branch, and then I figured, ‘hey, I bet I could get higher if I tried climbing up those vines,’ so I did, except I lost my grip halfway up and then my leg got tangled. And now I'm stuck.”

Keith said nothing. He wasn't even surprised anymore. With a sigh, he stepped into the clearing and approached Lance to get a better look. It seemed that Lance had twisted his leg around a vine, which became tangled when he fell. Cutting him down would be the best option, though it would be a rough fall. Luckily, Lance was only a few feet off the ground.

“I swear, you are the dumbest boyfriend,” Keith sighed, shaking his head.

“Okay, well, that’s a little harsh,” Lance protested. He tried to wiggle his leg to get free and only succeeded in swaying back and forth. “Fair enough. But I’m _your_ dumb boyfriend.”

“Emphasis on the ‘dumb’ part,” Keith muttered as he took Lance’s arm to steady him. He glanced at Lance’s bright red face and snorted.

“I've been hanging here forever,” Lance pouted. “My head is killing me, help me down!”

“I feel like I've seen this in a movie somewhere,” Keith said absentmindedly.

“I bet it was James Bond,” Lance said, a large grin forming on his face. “I'm the suave, clever super-spy with awesome fighting skills, and you're the smoking-hot companion who ends up being a damsel-in-distress.”

“From where I’m standing, you're the damsel, not me,” argued Keith, though he flushed at Lance’s compliment. 

“Yeah, well, _I'm_ the one with a gun. When did James Bond ever use a sword?”

“Actually, I think there was a sword fight in _Die Another Day_. Bond and some other guy were in a fencing match and it got a little–”

“I forgot you and Pidge have movie nights,” grumbled Lance.

“They're good bonding moments,” Keith smiled sweetly.

Lance scrunched up his nose. “Okay, whatever, I'm the damsel. Fine. That still makes me the drop-dead gorgeous co-star, but with a really big gun and–”

Keith rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Lance’s, effectively cutting him off. The angle was a little awkward, but Lance responded enthusiastically and ran a hand through Keith’s hair. 

God, Keith loved being able to do this. For all he teased Lance, he really did take pride in being the only one allowed to do this kind of stuff with him. Keith didn’t have a whole lot of experience with dating before Lance, and what little he did had become rusty after spending almost a year isolated in the desert. But dating Lance had given him completely new confidence, and he was no longer afraid of messing up, or of claiming Lance as his own. Nothing made Keith more satisfied than being able to say, “That guy? Yeah, that’s my boyfriend.”

Keith pulled away slowly. Lance's eyes were unfocused, and a satisfied smile had replaced the goofy grin from before.

“Spider-Man,” Lance said after a few seconds. Keith furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “It was definitely Spider-Man. I don't know which one, maybe all of them.”

“What are you talking about?” Keith asked.

“What? Oh come on! You and Pidge watched _all_ of the James Bond movies before the Marvel movies? What kind of messed up priorities– listen, that was a thing from a movie, ok, that was a Spider-Man kiss! What you just did!”

Lance moved his arms around for emphasis while he talked. Keith had to step back to avoid being swatted once. The erratic movement seemed to be too much for the vine holding Lance up; it strained until it finally snapped, sending Lance tumbling to the ground. Keith couldn't hold in his laughter and Lance began to pout, rubbing his head.

“Oh, _that_ Spider-Man movie. Right,” Keith managed through his laughter.

“S’not that funny,” Lance mumbled. Keith only laughed harder. He crouched next to Lance once his giggles had mostly petered out, and planted a light kiss to the spot Lance had been nursing.

“It's a little funny,” Keith smiled. He stood up, holding a hand out to pull Lance up. “C’mon, the sooner we get through this mission, the sooner you and Pidge can show me Spider-Man.”

“Deal!” Lance said as he grabbed Keith’s hand, his eyes lighting up. Keith pulled him to his feet and allowed Lance to drag him deeper into the forest, smiling fondly. And if he happened to be checking out his boyfriend’s backside at the same time, well, no one else had to know.


End file.
